In Safe Hands (traducción)
by Code002
Summary: Algo le dolió en el alma al ver su rostro aterrorizado clamar por su señor, ese algo fue lo que lo llevó a golpear a Sesshomaru y saltar por el acantilado. Rin le da a Naraku algo que nadie esperaba, dejando petrificado al hanyou.


**Este fanfic es propiedad de** ** _Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed._** **Yo solo hago la traducción.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ningún otro personaje de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Word count: 663**

 **Characters: Rin, Naraku, entre otros.**

 **Descripción: Algo le dolió en el alma al ver su rostro aterrorizado clamar por su señor, ese algo fue lo que lo llevó a golpear a Sesshomaru y saltar por el acantilado. Rin le da a Naraku algo que nadie esperaba, dejando al hanyou petrificado.**

* * *

Estaban en el fragor de la batalla. Naraku no estaba exactamente seguro de como había comenzado esa pelea, no había sido por el esa vez. Estaba reconstruyéndose después de que en un golpe de suerte, la espada de Inuyasha logró volar la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Su piel y sus huesos se unieron rápidamente y en poco tiempo estuvo como nuevo.

Inuyasha estaba maldiciendo la situación en voz alta cuando Sesshomaru apareció a los cinco minutos de la pelea. Debió haber estado bastante cerca porque que el diablillo verde estaba con el.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! —

El cabello le azotó en la cara mientras se volvía hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel grito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa niña allí? Sesshomaru siempre la mantuvo fuera de peligro a cualquier precio.

Probablemente creía en esa estúpida frase humana "fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente" y se contentaba con dejar a la pequeña mocosa al cuidado de uno de sus demoníacos sirvientes. Llevarla al campo de batalla era muy arriesgado para el.

Naraku nunca había visto realmente a la chica en persona, generalmente a través del espejo de Kanna. Sin embargo, él conocía la pureza juvenil de su voz e imagen.

Observó con cierto disgusto los brazos de la niña que se agitaban mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. La mocosa estaba saliendo de la dulce etapa de niñez y pronto llegaría a la edad adulta. Ella seria bastante bella, no es de extrañar que Sesshomaru la mantuviese fuera de peligro.

Excepto por ahora, por supuesto...

Ella había estado parada lejos de la batalla, cerca de la cornisa de un acantilado mirando la pelea desde lejos. Un Kaze No Kizu extraviado de Inuyasha había golpeado el suelo, desmoronando la cornisa del acantilado. Naraku vio como el suelo bajo sus pies se hacia irregular cuando se rompía, arrancándose del resto de la roca. Algo golpeo su alma cuando vio que su rostro aterrorizado gritaba por su señor. Ese algo fue lo que lo llevó a golpear a Sesshomaru y saltar por el acantilado.

Su grito de muerte fue interrumpido cuando de repente se encontró envuelta en un par de brazos robustos, moviéndose hacia arriba y sobre el costado del monstruoso acantilado. Naraku se detuvo cuando se encontró cara a cara con el grupo de humanos estupefactos y airados demonios. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos pensando, buscando una buena excusa por sus acciones.

— La niña es más valiosa para mi, viva me sirve para... — Fue interrumpido cuando Rin en sus brazos comenzó retorcerse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los pequeños brazos de la niña humana estaban alrededor del aturdido cuello del hanyou y apoyando su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro empezó a sollozar.

Sesshomaru había estado avanzando con la espada desenvainada, algunas palabras susurradas escaparon de los labios de Rin y se detuvo para escucharlas.

Por un momento sus ojos lucieron sorprendidos, pero medio segundo después recuperaron su característica frialdad.

Su pecho estaba mojado con las lagrimas de la niña que lloraba en su hombro. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello y ella lo miró con lagrimas descendiendo de sus preciosos ojos pardos.

— Gracias por salvar a Rin — Murmuró soltando las manos de su cuello. En un rápido movimiento, besó`su mejilla y se movió fuera de los brazos del petrificado hanyou, corriendo hacia Sesshomaru.

 _Eso fue embarazoso_ , pensó Naraku mientras los dos grupos lo miraban. Rin estaba ahora a salvo detrás de su señor, que estaba parado allí, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

Inuyasha parecía listo para atacar nuevamente y lo hizo, corriendo hacia Naraku con la espada desenvainada.

Rápidamente conjuró una miasma, la cual dispersó a su atacante y escapó, bastante perturbado por la niña humana.

Sonrió para si mismo y tocó su mejilla en la seguridad de su nube. Que niña tan extraña era Rin, Sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa, quizás podría usarla en un futuro...

La forma en que le habló fue absolutamente encantadora.

Tal vez debería enseñarle a Kanna hablar así, tal vez no...

Si, decidió Naraku, definitivamente volvería a ver a esa niña.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Como verán soy nueva en este campo, no escribo pero me quiero dedicar a las traducciones de fanfics. Hay unos realmente buenos pero es una lastima que estén en ingles, por eso su servidora, o sea yo, les traeré sus respectivas traducciones al español. uwu**

 **Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, pero mi ingles es regular y el traductor me esta echando la mano. Si quieren que siga trayendo mas fanfics déjenmelo saber, por fis.**


End file.
